


A Means to an End

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blade, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Torture, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi needs Dean in order to find Cas and the angel tablet he has stolen. Unfortunately, she doesnt play nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Means to an End

White walls. An uncomfortable chair. Metal pressing into his wrists. Some bitch smiling down at him in a pantsuit. 

He wanted to get out of there but he didnt even know where there was. Where was Sammy? Was wasn’t he saving him? He had to hope that Sam as trying, that he was looking for him, that he hadnt been abandoned with this bitch he didnt even have a name for. 

How long had he been there? Days? Months? He couldnt tell. The pain made it all blear together. She would come in, all smiles and daggers, carve into him without a word, and then vanish. He knew that Hell felt different, the pain there was different than earthly pain, and this pain too, wasn’t right. But it didn’t look like Hell. 

When she was gone, when he was left in that chair, a stream of someone else’s blood staining the fabric beneath him, right where his tears ran, he would stay. He would heal slowly, like he had a steady stream of Grace entering him, but they were never fully healed when she returned. And while he was there, not able to do anything to call Sam, his wrists still bolted down, he was reduced to praying.

“Cas? I don’t know where you are, if you’re okay. I don’t even know where i am. I know you don’t want to see me, but please. I need you man, get me out of here.”

“Cas? It hurts. Please. Oh God. I… I’m scared. Can you get me? Please, Cas.”

“Castiel. Please. I need your help. She’s torturing me. Please. It’s Hell. It’s Hell all over again.”

“Fuck you, Cas. Fuck you. What happened to ‘I always come when you call’, huh? What happened to that profound bond crap? Why are you leaving me here? Oh God, it hurts, Cas please.”

“Cas, I, if you’re worried about what happened in the crypt… Don’t. I forgive you. I know you were fighting it. Please. I can’t. I can’t do this. Please. I’m not strong enough. I think… I think I’m giving up.”

“I don’t understand it.” the bitch spat. It was the first time Dean had heard her speak. This whole time, all of those stabs and gashes and carved out organs, and not a word. “Where is he?”

“Where is he? Dean strained his neck, looking over at her. She was leaning against her desk, frustrated. “What. Cas?”

An eyebrow raised.

“You bitch!” Dean snarled as he realized, “You! You’re Naomi, aren’t you? This whole thing, you just wanted me to pray to him, get him here.” Well that explained why he wasn’t answering. 

There was a blade in her hand, the same blade that had rendered his body useless over and over, drawing out his blood so it could pool in the white tile in intricate patterns. “Well, he’s not coming, so I guess there’s no reason to keep you.”

This wasnt going to be torture. This was a kill stroke. He winced against it and silently sent out one last prayer.

His angel was behind her, his hand on her wrist, keeping the blade from lowering into Dean’s chest. She turned, eyes wide, staring at him.

“Castiel. At la-“

He didnt let her finish. He pushed his own angel blade into her chest, making her spark as a combination of firy red soul and blinding white Grace flashed. She fell to the ground and as her wings burned into the eternal white, there were two pairs. One feathery and angelic, the other sharp angles and devoid of feathers. 

Cas unlocked the cuffs and helped Dean up, healing him as he did so. The human stared at the burned patterns. 

“What. What was she?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Cas admitted, “I thought she was an angel.”

Dean looked at Cas. He looked small in the white room and he wasnt so much of leading Dean as he was clutching to his wrist. This is where it had all happened, where he had received all of those orders to kill, where he had been taken apart and put back together how Naomi wanted. Suddenly Dean thought the torture he had endured was nothing. 

“Cas?” he asked and even his voice seemed small now, “Let’s get out of here.”

Relief flooded Cas’s dark expression and with the sound of wings they were gone.


End file.
